te amo hina
by under zero90
Summary: un historia que quería escribir espero que les guste aviso que el rated puede cambiar a M estan avisados


Cap. 1 amor

Este será mi primer fic y bueno Hayate será algo oc al igual que Hinagiku

Miró hacia su izquierda, preguntándose seriamente sobre su condición, repasó mentalmente los primeros síntomas y se sintió el estúpido más grande de la historia; no era que le irritara aquello, en realidad era hasta agradable sentir esas emociones. Lo que le aproblemaba a Hayate era su incapacidad de no pensar en otra, más que eso.

Apoyó su cabeza con una de sus manos, contemplando a Hinagiku Katsura que estaba leyendo concentradamente unos libros de historia: en la siguiente semana se debían rendir los exámenes finales y la muchacha, tan dedicada como siempre, decidió estudiar con anterioridad. Hayate, en cambio, estudiaba el día anterior: era tan despreocupado y olvidadizo que era común verle, minutos antes del examen, estudiando. Siempre alzaba las cejas con impresión cada vez que alguien le preguntaba por alguna tarea o informe a entregar. Y se excusaba con sonrisitas y palabras tan simples como de « ¿De verdad?"», «Creía que era para la otra semana...». Si no le resultaban sus métodos para convencer a los maestros de su olvido, se saltaba las clases y se colaba en los baños, en los camerinos o le ayudaba a la cocinera a terminar los almuerzos.

Por ello, Hinagiku decidió ayudarle en ésta oportunidad, aunque sabía más que nadie que por muy poco que estudiase Hayate para los exámenes; siempre le iba bien. Tenía una habilidad increíble para aprender, le bastaba con oírlo y apreciarlo una sola vez y ya era suficiente para él. Hayate Ayasaki era un verdadero vago en los estudios y ante eso, sus propios compañeros quedaban atónitos cada vez que él pasaba fácilmente el año, tonterías como la segunda guerra mundial, civilizaciones antiguas y parafernalias líricas en castellano le eran una pérdida de tiempo. El mayordomo prefería hacer deportes y actividades que lo mantuvieran siempre en movimiento; en clases estaba observando siempre a la ventana, añorando la libertad y admirando cómo el bosque de Burguess lo llamaba. Pero en algo que Jack no era bueno: eran en los trabajos e informes. No tenía talento para ellos, y al ver que los maestros siniestramente se habían puesto de acuerdo para fijar miles de trabajos y exposiciones en las últimas tres semanas, además de los exámenes, Hinagiku decidió poner de todo su esfuerzo para apoyar a sus amigos.

Así que cuando Hina notó su poco interés por resumir la información para un discurso, ella sonrió ante la imagen que absorbía sus grandes ojos avellana.

— ¿Hayate?

El joven alzó las cejas en modo de tener toda su atención.

— ¿Por qué no estudias?

Hayate fingió bostezar—Es aburrido—rió—Aún queda mucho tiempo para los exámenes finales... y estamos aquí en la biblioteca como un par de adultos aburridos.

—Lo siento—gruñó ella, poniendo sus brazos en jarras—Hay personas que deben estudiar demasiado para aprobar, como yo. Y no quiero estar a última hora haciendo todo deprisa.

Se horrorizó ante la idea y por la expresión de Hina el muchacho se largó a reír—Está bien, está bien. —La calmó—Al menos aquí es más fresco que afuera, un punto a favor para este silencioso edificio llamado biblioteca.

Hinagiku negó con la cabeza, mientras su cabello se agitaba levemente ante la brisa que entraba por la ventana. Los azulados orbes de Hayate recorrieron todo su alrededor; la biblioteca era gigantesca, de eso no cabían dudas; estaba compuesta por enormes pilares que daban la entrada a cada sección, donde los libros descansaban delicadamente sobre estanterías altas, de madera obscura y barnizada, el amueblado era casi tan antiguo como los manuscritos y estaba condecorado con dibujos y relieves que destacaban el significado de la cultura. Burguess era un pueblo envejecido por los años, y fue, Hayate recordó, una de las primeras colonias inglesas en asentarse en el nuevo mundo. Por lo mismo era algo completamente normal observar algunos edificios en pie en las calles, sosteniéndose aún de sus envejecidas maderas de roble, a pesar de las heladas.

Incluso se rumoreaba que en lo más profundo del bosque, sobrevivía una pequeña cabaña de la colonia; se decía que vivía una muchacha rodeada de los tesoros y secretos más preciados. Hayate fue en busca de esa casucha, arrastrando consigo a Hinagiku y Nagi, pero no encontraron nada: Y la única recompensa que obtuvo de su travesía fueron los gritos del australiano.

Suspiró y escuchó cómo la lapicera de Hina escribía sin detenerse un solo momento. Era usual en ella, y Hayate lo sabía; tenía esa devoción en cada cosa que hacía. Nada se le escapaba y los errores no podían existir. Siempre estudiaba con resúmenes donde quiera que fuera y leía libros antiquísimos de los que únicamente Hinagiku caía en cuenta de su existencia. Era organizada y exacta, alegre y ensoñadora...A pesar de las responsabilidades que cargaba la joven: Jamás se le vio cansada, ni demostrando su agoto a los demás, sino, siempre mostraba una sonrisa leve acompañada de sus dulces ojos.

Aunque le enseñaba a todos esa sonrisa, Hayate era el único que podía ver más allá de lo que Hinagiku quería exponer ante otros, al principio ella nunca lo creyó posible, pero con el tiempo Hayate Ayasaki se convirtió en el hombre que ponía todos sus planes de cabeza y el que la hacía titubear y avergonzarse, incluso sonrojarse de la nada. A veces cuando ella estaba en el comité de dirección junto a varios alumnos de la escuela: Hayate irrumpía en la sala abriendo la puerta de una patada; gritando a viva voz que 'quería ver a Hinagiku' Y como si de una obra de comedia se tratase, el muchacho se situaba justo en frente del auditorio y escoltaba a cada integrante del directorio hacia la salida.

Hina soportaba demasiado cuando se trataba de Hayate, mientras lo miraba con reproche, él le dedicaba una grata sonrisa que le hechizaba el alma a la pobre muchacha.

Al recordarlo, el mayordomo curvó sus labios con picardía y dejó caer su cabeza sobre sus libros y cuadernos: observando con anhelo, el bello rostro y el cabello rosa de la chica que tanto amaba.

Estaba loco por ella.

Y era extraño, según él, que su 'locura' se hubiera generado en tan escaso tiempo: algo había en Hinagiku que lo reconfortaba, la sola presencia de ella provocaba que algo muy oculto e inexistente en Hayate brotara y se removiera de su interior. Era como si olvidara todos esos momentos obscuros de su vida, y la muchacha obligara a su mente y corazón a revivir los buenos.

Su locura había comenzado hace más de un año tiempo, lo recordaba bien, fue en su primera vez visitando hakuou cuando vio a hinagiku por primera vez. En un principio alegre y avergonzada, pero sólo bastó que Hayate le tomara atención para que ella le sonriera con una radiante felicidad, y le ayudara a bajar del árbol, un tanto más confiada.

Tan pronto como escuchó aquella pregunta, el mayordomo se quedó atónito en su sitio, frunciendo las cejas completamente sorprendido, puesto que no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que alguien se interesó plenamente en su persona. Se rumoreaban muchas historias de él, y Hinagiku, la delegada de la escuela, se sintió profundamente conmovida por la soledad que experimentaba el joven a tan corta edad; no hizo caso de los cuchicheos de algunos vecinos, ni de los malos comentarios de las chicas más populares de la escuela, ni siquiera de los mismísimos delegados de cada grado, sino, con la curiosidad atenazándole el pecho la peli rosa fue averiguando de pequeños montoncitos sobre Hayate Ayasaki. El chico más frío de la ciudad. El silencioso y pensativo peli azul que poseía un extraño halo de tristeza cristalizando su mirada.

Y en aquella oportunidad, mientras Hayate intentaba digerir en la situación que se encontraba, Hinagiku recién pudo apreciarlo con tanto detalle, sin otros que los interrumpiesen aquella proximidad que compartían, pero quizás fue esa proximidad la que provocó que un sinfín de emociones le invernaran el cuerpo, y llegó a sentir esa punzada de tristeza que el muchacho experimentaba. Y agradeció al cielo que la maestra hubiera confiado en ella para entregarle a Hayate los trabajos y tareas que debían realizar en la siguiente semana.

Hayate casi era un sujeto ausente en la escuela y pocos le conocían bien, prácticamente nadie. Y sus calificaciones, en esos años, estaban al borde del fracaso académico. Ante eso, los maestros de la escuela se limitaban simplemente a enviarle las tareas e informes a entregar con los delegados de cada año. Sin embargo en la mayoría de los casos, nunca le enviaron aquellos papeles al chico, por la sencilla razón de que a los encargados les daba lo mismo si Hayate aprobaba o no, era silencioso y cuando se trataba de apoyar para organizar eventos en la escuela, él se mantenía indiferente y se retiraba del aula con un expresión apenas descifrable, y esa actitud avivaba el rencor que le tenían al albino.

Y todo eso, con el tiempo, Hinagiku lo fue descubriendo. Fue en ese simple día cuando se acercó a él, para depositarle en sus frías manos una pila de papeles que a Hayate le parecían más un estorbo en su vida que un ayuda para aprobar, donde todo comenzó.

De la nada, Hinagiku se preocupaba de Hayate, para demostrarle que aún se podía confiar en otros. A veces se la encontraba en el parque cuando paseaba con su señorita Nagi, en la cafetería, en las calles de Burguess y, como si el destino los hubiera unido con un designio fuerte e inexpugnable, ella llegaba a su hogar dispuesta a estudiar juntos.

Quería el bienestar de Hayate después de todo, y eso fue lo necesario para que el corazón del muchacho empezara a latir; al principio débilmente, pero luego con una intensidad incontenible, al notar los actos de ella.

Fue como si hubiese tenido sentimientos encontrados por Hinagiku. El ser comprendido y escuchado era su mayor deseo, y el más perdido y antiguo de todos. Hinagiku apareció de repente en su vida como una luz que iba tomando y curando las heridas internas de él. Aquellos desgarros fueron sanando con el pasar de los meses y pronto el muchacho se descubrió completamente dependiente de la castaña. Sentía la impulsiva necesidad de verla y el sólo hecho de ver que Hina le tomaba más atención y tiempo a sus estudios y deberes de presidenta del comité de estudiantes lo volvían loco.

Él quería que Hinagiku estuviera a su lado.

Siempre, siempre.

Había sentido en ocasiones una que otra atracción por alguna chica de la escuela, pero eso no pasaba más allá de la atracción física. O un interés pasajero. Ella era distinta, era Hinagiku Katsura, la única mujer que pudo curarlo, mimarlo y decirle las palabras necesarias para que él recordara los buenos tiempos.

Incluso hizo amigos, y después de tanto tiempo, Hayate volvió a estar rodeado de gente. Gente buena y comprensible, que en vez de apuntarle con el dedo como un muchacho extravagante y problemático, le apoyaban y se transformaban en el pilar que sostenía a Hayate firme en la tierra.

Nagi solía ser demasiado malhumorada, pedante y creída con su riqueza y el tener a Hayate, pero aún asi, ella se dedicaba de mostrarle a Hayate que había esperanzas para seguir adelante. Ayumu era similar a una hermana, y a pesar de su constante manía, sus consejos se entendían claramente, porque el amor que ponía en sus palabras y la maravillosa visión que tenía de la vida, fortalecían el carácter de Hayate. Convirtiéndolo en un hombre de noble corazón.

Al poco tiempo Hayate volvió a la escuela, sin evitar por supuesto provocar una conmoción a los maestros y al directorio por su llegada. Se inscribió a todos los talleres deportivos que le simpatizaron, recibiendo miradas despectivas por parte de los capitanes de sus respectivos equipos, no le recibieron tan a gusto, pero se sorprendieron al ver que Hayate poseía tanta habilidad en sus maniobras, tácticas y su dominio a la hora de jugar.

Fue cosa de sus logros académicos y sus actividades extracurriculares las que le generaron fama en la escuela.

Fue feliz, y sonreía cada vez que podía. Lo peor de todo, fue su irresponsabilidad al no controlar sus elegantes sonrisas, porque dejaban a más de alguna chica prendada en el pasillo de la escuela cuando él caminaba.

Pero a Hayate Ayasaki no le importaba.

Tenía a Hinagiku, y la amaba con locura. Y cada vez que se besaban, Hayate intentaba demostrárselo fervientemente. La miraba seguidamente y cuando se encontraban solos en su casa, jugaba con su cabello y con esa delicada piel, le pellizcaba la mejilla y en algunos casos solía bromearla desabrochándole un botón de la blusa, y ella, colorada, le retiraba la mano, sabiendo que Hayate sólo quería desconcentrarla de cualquier cosa que estuviera haciendo.

Todo eso pasó rápidamente por la mente del muchacho mientras contemplaba el rostro de la joven, y cuando vio que su novia le escribía algo en un papel, alzó la cabeza curioso.

— ¿Y eso?

—Son los materiales que debes traer mañana. —respondió Hinagiku, terminando de escribir la última palabra: «tijeras»

—Sólo piensas en trabajo, ¿por qué no nos relajamos?

Ella sonrió divertida.

—Te invito unos granizados, de esos que te gustan, con muchos colores y con crema de frutilla encima.

—Tentador...—dijo arrastrando las palabras, convenciéndose más a sí misma que a Hayate de que no podría—Pero tengo que cuidar ir a ver a mi hermana.

Hayate bajó la cabeza, mientras guardaba rápidamente sus libros en su bolso, con rapidez se puso de pie.

— ¿Te irás?—Hayate se levantó.

—Lo siento, Hayate—murmuró con tristeza—, pero que sea un viernes, yo invito.

El muchacho metió sus manos en los bolcillos de sus tejanos marrones, no muy convencido. Frunció las cejas, pero luego sonrió exponiendo sus inmaculados dientes—Entiendo, ¿te acompaño a casa?

—No, no—negó con la cabeza— debes comprar esto, no lo olvides.

Hinagiku dobló el papel por la mitad y se lo entregó a Hayate, antes de darle un besito en la mejilla con ternura. Curvó sus labios y se separó de él por unos pasos mientras caminaba con lentitud.

— ¿Y mi beso?—quiso saber Hayate, abriendo sus ojos, desconcertado.

—Ya te lo he dado—exclamó Hinagiku sin alzar la voz demasiado, ya que estaba en la biblioteca.

—Pero en mi mejilla...

Hinagiku observó el reloj arcaico que reposaba en las paredes y lo indicó con su dedo—Ya es tarde—se excusó juntando sus manos en modo de disculpa, antes de desaparecer por una de las tantas columnas de libros.

Hayate sintió ese desgarrador vacío que experimentaba cada vez que se separaba de Hinagiku, y con un suspiró, se desplomó en su asiento. Estiró las piernas observando el gran ventanal que daba una vista nítida y extendida del bosque de Burguess. Pensó en Hina y comprendió que la idea de estar sin ella, le devolvían esa agria sensación de la soledad.

Justo apretó sus puños débilmente y escuchó el papel arrugarse en su mano derecha, desdobló el papel y se dispuso a leer la lista de materiales que debía comprar. La letra de Hinagiku era muy bonita y aniñada.

«Hayate, lo de los materiales es mentira. Solo quería escribirte esto mientras me mirabas. Como siempre, lo único que logras con eso es desconcentrarme y una vez que esté sonrojada, tú sonreirás victorioso. Pero volviendo al tema, quiero decirte esto:

Te amo, y cuando digo a veces, que te quiero, también te digo que te amo, lamento si llegaras a pensar que aún no toman fuerza mis sentimientos. Nunca lo pienses asi, porque eres mi alegría, eres mi vida, eres mi todo. Yo nunca pensé que estaría tan enamorada de ti, y hace unos días supe la razón; eres increíble, Hayate... eres amable, generoso y antepones las necesidades del otro ante las tuyas. Todas estas cosas que hemos pasado me demuestran lo fuerte que llegamos a ser si estamos juntos.

Te doy las gracias por cruzarte en mi camino y entrelazarte a mi vida. Eres mi persona más amada.

Ahora si me voy, debo cuidar ver a mi hermana. Lo sabes, y si te preguntas por qué te di un beso en la mejilla; estamos en la biblioteca y no podríamos hacer eso, ¡lo siento!

Besos.

Pd: ¡devuélvele a Ayumu sus tijeras!»

Hayate sonrió cuando terminó de leer, su mirada viajó hacia el gran ventanal, perdiéndose nuevamente en el exterior. Se caló el gorro de su sudadera azul y se acomodó en el asiento, con una felicidad atenazándole el pecho.

Y sin poder evitar repetir aquellas palabras que durante horas lo torturaron:

"Eres mi persona más amada"


End file.
